1. Field:
This invention relates in general to water recreational devices and in particular to such devices for use by persons desiring to be towed on water surfaces.
2. State of the Art:
Water skiing is a popular sport. In water skiing the water skier is supported by one or more water skis on the water surface and the skier holds on to a tow line from a tow boat for towing the skier. The skier maneuvers and steers by shifting his or her body weight. Water skiing, however, is a sport requiring skills and good physical and muscle conditions which limit the enjoyment of the sport to a small part of the public.
A surfboard-style of water recreational device has been developed heretofore which requires less skill than water skiing. It is wider than a water ski and provides a smoother ride. Its design is such that it throws water away from the board and the rider, and it is more enjoyable than water skis for some riders, especially older people. The rider of such a board may bend his or her knees and will frequently be kneeling on the device while being towed as in water skiing. For this reason, such a surfboard-style of device is sometimes referred to as "knee board". As in water skiing, the riders of such devices maneuver and steer by weight shifting.
None of these types of water recreational devices is entirely satisfactory. While it is desirable to eliminate or reduce stress on arms and legs to allow participation by a wider section of the public, it is simultaneously desirable to allow the rider to retain balancing and steering control. It is therefore desirable to provide a water recreational device that can accomplish both purposes, even with a water ski although a surfboard-style support is much preferred.